I'm Sorry
by AnimationNut
Summary: Though Stephanie knows her father forgives her for wrecking the house, she isn't so sure Joey forgives her for wrecking his car. She makes an 'I'm Sorry' card as an apology, but soon learns that she needn't have worried.


**I do not own Full House.**

 **Takes place after the episode _Honey, I Broke the House_.**

* * *

 **I'm Sorry**

Piece of bright yellow construction paper laid out in front of her, Stephanie tried to write a heartfelt message with a red crayon. She was holding up a flashlight with one hand so she would be able to see in the darkness of her bedroom, a spot of light on the paper. But writing one-handed was harder than she thought it would be without the other to hold down the construction paper, and she scowled when she smudged the crayon.

"Darn it!" she huffed. She set the black flashlight on the floor, the beam of light moving to shine on the door. She crumpled up her ruined work and went over to a set of drawers near her bed. She removed another piece of construction paper and slammed the drawer shut.

The resounding _thack_ jolted DJ awake. "Wha-?" she muttered, reaching up to rub at her eyes. "Stephanie?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. But now that you're up, I can turn on the light."

Stephanie turned on her lamp, washing half of the room in a soft yellow glow. She returned to the white table and turned off the flashlight. DJ sat up against her pillows, watching in exasperation as Stephanie used her red crayon to write against the paper.

"It's one in the morning. What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I'm making Joey an 'I'm sorry' card," replied Stephanie.

"Steph, you already told Joey you were sorry."

"No I didn't. I just told him it wasn't his fault I crashed his car into the kitchen." Finally finished with her message, Stephanie then started to draw a sad face with a black crayon. "But it probably doesn't matter. He hates me now."

Her miserable tone caused DJ to slip out of bed and go to her side. Wrapping her arms around Stephanie's shoulders, DJ said, "That's crazy. Joey could never hate you!"

"He hasn't even come up to see me and I've been in here all evening," said Stephanie, tears starting to well in her eyes. "He wasn't there for dinner and he didn't even come to give me a goodnight kiss."

"He was busy," reasoned DJ. "He had to take his car to the repair shop. Then he had to help Uncle Jesse get supplies to cover up the wall."

"He still had time to come see me and he didn't," said Stephanie stubbornly. "I wouldn't want to see me either."

"Look, yes, Joey is probably upset. But you can't blame him. You drove his car through a wall, Steph. But it was a mistake. He'll forgive you."

"How do you know?" demanded Stephanie, twisting her head up to look imploringly at DJ.

"It's like Dad told you earlier. No matter how angry they get, they're always going to forgive you."

"No, Dad said _he_ would always forgive me," corrected Stephanie.

Rolling her eyes, DJ said, "It applies to Joey and Uncle Jesse too, nerd bomber. Joey loves you. I know you feel bad, but you have to stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out," huffed Stephanie, redirecting her attention to her card. She picked up a pink crayon and started making hearts. "If I was freaking out, you'd know."

"True. If you were freaking out, you'd be halfway to Mexico by now," quipped DJ.

"Very funny. Thank you for the talk, but I really must concentrate now."

"Fine," sighed DJ. "But you have ten minutes and then you're going back to bed."

She crawled back under her covers and tugged them over her head so that the light was not in her face. Stephanie finished colouring her hearts and signed her name at the bottom. After studying it, she deemed it an acceptable display of her feelings and stood up. She turned off her lamp and crept out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

Padding across the kitchen floor, she paused in front of the disaster area. A giant blue tarp covered the hole, pinned into place with several ropes, duct tape, bungy cords and nails. Wind whistled through the material and Stephanie shivered from the draft.

The floor was spotless, thanks to her father's obsessive cleaning efforts, so she could move without worrying about stepping on debris. She tiptoed down the basement stairs and peeked towards Joey's bed. He was snoring steadily, his chest rising and falling with every breath. Stephanie moved quietly over to his nightstand table and set the card down. She glanced at Joey for a moment, her heart hurting at the idea that he may never forgive her.

"Goodnight Joey," she whispered. "I hope you still love me."

She retreated back to her room, the darkness washing over her. She clutched Mr. Bear to her chest and tossed and turned, her mistake still plaguing her mind and preventing a restful slumber.

…

The morning sun didn't infiltrate the kitchen as it normally did, but a few rays peeked beneath the tarp. Michelle kept poking at it, watching the material ripple in the middle. Jesse turned away from collecting bowls from the cupboard and spotted what the toddler was doing.

"Hey! Muchkin, step away from the giant blue thing!"

"It wiggles!" said Michelle.

"We don't want it to wiggle, we want it to stand still." Jesse set the ceramic dishes on the table and swept Michelle into his arms. "We don't touch. Got it?"

"Got it dude," replied Michelle.

Jesse pecked her on the head and placed her on a chair. As he was pouring her some cereal, Joey jogged up the basement stairs and into the kitchen. "Jess, have you seen Steph this morning?"

"She should be down soon. Something wrong?"

In response Joey showed him what he had discovered next to him that morning. It was a card made out of yellow construction paper. On the front was a sad face with tears, with _I'm Sorry_ written in red crayon above it.

Inside the card was a message: _I'm very very sorry for hurting Rosie. I didn't mean to but I shouldn't have been in your car. You are always careful with my stuff and I should have been careful with yours. I hope you will forgive me but I understand if you don't. I just want you to know that I love you very much._

"Danny said he talked to her," said Jesse, furrowing his brow in concern. "She can't still be beating herself up over this."

"I'm going to go talk to her. You might want to get a towel."

Confused for a second, Jesse turned his head to see Michelle wearing her breakfast on her head, bits of cornflakes spilling onto the floor and her pink dress and she was wearing the bowl as a hat. "Michelle!"

Smiling slightly at the toddler's antics, Joey headed up the stairs. He encountered DJ on the second-floor landing, where she noticed the card he was holding. "I told her she was crazy, but I don't think she believed me," she said.

"I'll take care of it." He clapped DJ on the shoulder before entering the girls' bedroom, where Stephanie was making her bed. "Steph?"

Spinning on her heel, a hopeful expression crossed Stephanie's face. "Yes, Joey?"

"I found this in my room this morning." Joey went to kneel in front of Stephanie so he could look directly in her eyes. "I appreciate the card, but you didn't have to do this."

The hope drained from Stephanie's face as quickly as it had appeared. "I wasted my time, huh? You don't forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, Stephanie," said Joey, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I wrecked your car," said Stephanie, playing with her fingers. "You really loved Rosie."

"It's only a car, Steph. I can replace a car. I can't replace you."

"That's what Daddy said."

"Yeah? What else did he say?"

"He said that no matter how angry he gets, he'll always forgive me." Stephanie eyed Joey hesitantly. "But I wasn't sure if you would."

"The same applies to me, and your Uncle Jesse. We're always going to forgive you, Stephanie. No matter what you do." Joey cupped Stephanie's cheek. "Sure, I loved Rosie. But not nearly as much as I love you."

Beaming brightly, Stephanie threw her arms around Joey's neck. "I love you too. But you owe me an extra goodnight kiss. You missed yesterday."

"Ah, I'm sorry. How about a good morning kiss?"

Stephanie kissed his cheek and giggled when he smooched hers. "Thanks, Joey. I really am sorry."

"I know, but you don't have to keep apologizing. If I accidentally did something to Mr. Bear, would you want me to feel bad forever?"

"No way," she said, shaking her head hard.

"And I don't want you to feel bad. It's important to forgive yourself. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try," promised Stephanie.

"Good girl. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Stephanie squealed when Joey swung her into his arms and carried her out of the bedroom. "All aboard the Joey Express!" she cheered, her lingering guilt and worries evaporating as Joey's arms were secure around her. "Can I have extra sugar on my cornflakes?"

"Sure, but don't tell your dad."

"Deal!"


End file.
